Castles in the Air
by nugget-basket
Summary: A Destiel AU where everything is perfect. Do me a favour and read this xD It's short and it's a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

/Just do me a favour and read this one-shot. It's an AU. /

_Cause it's the heat of the moment! The heat of the moment! The heat of the moment! _

Dean was confused. Dean was very, very confused. He was unsure of why Heat of the Moment was now blasting from somewhere in the darkness next to him.

A deep rumble emanated from under the covers next to him, and a long, slender arm reached out, past Dean and slammed down on a blasting radio-alarm on the bedside table.

"Dean. Go back to sleep. It's a Saturday."

"Cas?"

The lump beside him stirred and a groggy, dark head lifted, blue eyes gazing at him. "Yes, Dean?"

"Hey." A wide grin broke across Dean's features.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel frowned at him, but seeming to dismiss this as Dean's usual weirdness, dropped his head back to the pillow. In no time, he was snoring again.

Dean yawned and peeled the soft duvet off him, running a hand through his hair. He padded to a nearby adjacent door and peeked in. The bathroom was near immaculate, with fluffy white towels and neatly placed shower gels, lotions and hair product. Dean took a moment to smirk at the bottle of cherry lube on the counter before taking a look at the set of twin toothbrushes. Unsure of which exactly was his, he shrugged, picking up the one on his left, squeezing a little toothpaste onto it. After brushing his teeth, he went back into the room that he and Castiel shared and rummaged through the mix of clothes to find his favourite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Ten minutes later, he was showered and dressed, and Castiel was still sound asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

Unable to resist, Dean tiptoed over, careful not to wake his lover and dropped a feather-light kiss on Castiel's mussed hair. "Love you." He murmured into the ebony curls. Straightening, he made his way downstairs, stopping only to turn on the record player and set it an old Kansas record.

Humming along to Dust in the Wind, Dean set about cracking eggs into a large non-stick pan along with a stick of butter. He'd started on the bacon by the time a damp-haired Castiel dragged himself onto one of the chairs in the breakfast nook. Castiel gave him a sleepy, albeit beautiful smile. "G'morning Dean."

"Morning, Cas." Dean shoveled some bacon onto Castiel's plate along with some scrambled eggs, and pushed the plate towards him.

"Thanks babe." Castiel stretched and slid the plate over in front of himself. Picking up a fork, he dug in, giving Dean a grin of pure ecstasy as he swallowed down his first mouthful of eggs and bacon. "Just what I needed."

Dean doesn't say a word, just watches Castiel eat, his mind blank and his mouth slightly agape. Castiel pauses, his fork stationary in its journey to his pink lips, blue eyes on Dean's green ones.

"Are you alright, Dean? You're rather quiet today."

Dean cleared his throat. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just…happy, is all." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner at Castiel.

Castiel shrugged. "Well, I guess you would be, considering today is the first time you're seeing Sam in months."

"Sam's uh, coming over, today?"

Castiel gave him a strange look. "Yes, Dean. From New York…? He and Jess are coming over for your parent's anniversary today?"

"Anniversary." Dean gulped. "Right."

Castiel shook his head at him. "It's like you forgot everything overnight." Castiel's smile turns teasing. "Drank too much, huh? One beer too much for you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Please, not everyone can have your ridiculous alcohol tolerance."

"Dean, is something wrong?" Castiel asked, getting up and coming over to where Dean stood behind the stove.

"No, Cas. Nothing." Dean gazed into Castiel's open, honest face, and his heart ached.

Castiel sighed and pressed the side of his cheek to Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong though, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course." Dean murmured. He wished it wasn't a lie.

Castiel seemed appeased though. "Come on, we've got to get ready if we're going to meet them at the airport."

An idea hit Dean. "We've got time, haven't we?"

"Well, yes." Castiel blinked. "We have another two hours before we've got to leave."

"Good." Dean growled, nipping at Castiel's Adams' apple.

Castiel laughed, a bubbly, musical sound. Dean loved the sound of Castiel's laughter.

Sam gave them a look Dean hoped never to see on his brother's face ever again: a rather perverted, knowing leer. Dean thought it was mostly to do with the way Castiel's tie was still hanging lopsided from his neck when he'd pulled the other man close for a final kiss-turned-makeout-session in the car. Which was probably the reason why Sam and Jessica were already waiting outside the arrival hall when they arrived, clothes slightly askew.

Dean hauled his brother in for a long hug, before giving his lovely petite wife the same treatment. Jess giggled. "Hey Dean!" She pulled Castiel into a quick hug and Dean was almost ashamed at the way warmth flooded his belly at the way his family operated so easily as one wonderfully dysfunctional unit. Almost. As soon as Jess relinquished her grip on Castiel, Dean pulled his beau back against his side, where Castiel shuddered happily,

"Man, you're touchy-feely today, Dean. Special occasion?" Jess teased, with a quirked eyebrow and a devilish smile.

"I don't need a special occasion." Dean rolled his eyes at his sister in law, and placed a kiss on Castiel's brow, before finally letting him go. Castiel allowed Jess to link arms with him, and fell into step with his brother, behind them.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Sam began conversationally.

"We're doing pretty damn great, Sammy." Dean told his brother, slapping him on the back. "It's good to see you two."

"It's good to see you too, Dean." Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder, and they looked at each other for a moment, before Dean punched his brother in the side.

"Yeah yeah, you're still a big girl, even though I'm the gay one."

Sam pouted. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys, boys." Jess threw them an eyeroll of her own. "Can we grow up for just a second?"

"Anything for you, princess." Dean winked, playfully, earning a pinch from Jess. Castiel just laughed at the wounded look on his face. In retaliation, Dean slapped his ass.

Castiel blushed and poked Dean hard in the chest. "I'm getting you back for that one."

"I certainly hope so." Dean whispered suggestively into his ear.

This only served to deepen Castiel's blush and Dean noticed he walked a little stiffly to his side of the car.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Dean pulled his mother into his arms for a huge hug, before pulling away slightly to look at her. "Still as gorgeous as ever." He murmured, before kissing her lightly powdered cheek.

Mary laughed. "Honey, you act like you haven't seen me in ages." Dean just smiled at her and went over to greet his father.

"Hey Dad." Dean embraced his father briefly. "How are you?"

"Doing good, son. Completely off the booze now." John grinned.

"That's good Dad." Dean said, warmly, slipping an arm around Castiel's waist as Mary and Jess giggled together, and John and Sam discussed the merits of college education.

The food was good, their family complete and the conversation warm and happy and Dean felt amazing. They hugged and kissed and parted ways at their respective cars. Jess and Sam would be staying with John and Mary, so Dean and Castiel bid their family farewell and got into the Impala.

They were barely through the front door of their house before Dean was literally attacking Castiel's mouth. Castiel laughed and pushed him away. "Dean! I must lock up the doors first." He admonished with a chuckle.

"Fine." Dean sulked. "I'll wait."

Wait he did. As soon as Castiel gave the green light, it was all systems go. Dean ripped Castiel's clothes off with a newfound urgency as the digital clock on their bedside table beeped at the 11 PM mark.

"I love you so much." Dean repeated, as he kissed down Castiel's pale, lean body. "I love you more than anything."

Castiel pulled his face up, peering into it with concern. "Dean? Is something wrong?"

"No." Dean took a deep breath, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Please, Cas…I need…"

Castiel bit his lip, then dragged Dean down for a hot, open mouthed kiss. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, hands roaming over the lithe body wriggling beneath his. Castiel's hip jerked upward, seeking delicious friction against Dean's naked cock. They rutted against each other, breathing heavily, the air filled with muttered endearments and curses.

"Dean." Castiel reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and waved it at Dean.

Hands shaking Dean applied a generous amount of lube to his hands, slicking up his dick. When Castiel nodded, he pushed hilt deep into Castiel's entrance. Castiel groaned, completely uninhibited. The breathlessness of his deep, rough voice sent a shiver down Dean's spine and he arched with the sudden pleasure, rubbing against Castiel's prostate.

"Move!" Castiel commanded, and Dean complied, fucking the other man hard and fast. He cast an anxious glance at the clock. It was only 11.25 PM, he still had another thirty odd minutes.

"I love you." Dean said, as he snapped his hips into Castiel, relishing the sweet little moans and noises that fell from his pink lips. "God, Cas, I love you so much."

_I wish I could have this forever. _

_I wish you didn't have to go through the things you do._

_I wish I was more of a man, that I wasn't so afraid to get what I want._

_I don't deserve you, Cas._

_Forgive me, please._

_I love you._

Dean cried out, as he came, Castiel following over the brink a moment later. Pulling out gently, he glanced over at the clock. 11.45 PM.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you love me?"

Castiel reached over and ran his fingers through Dean's sweat-slicked hair. "I love you more than duty or redemption. I love you for what you are, and not what you are supposed to be. I love you, Dean Winchester."

"Then kiss me." Dean whispered, his eyes overflowing, the wetness cascading over his cheeks. Castiel kissed him with all his soul, opening up to Dean, and Dean held him close and tight, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." The fairy's pretty brown eyes were sad, and large in her heart shaped face.

Dean was back. Bobby's house still creaked, and the dusty books on the supernatural and the occult still occupied the bookshelves. Old sigils and protections aged on the walls, and salt still lined the windowsills.

"Thanks." Dean nodded at the fairy. "I guess I should hold up my side of the bargain."

She blinked and inhaled slightly. "In return for showing you an alternate reality in which 'monsters' did not exist, you would release me from this container."

Dean held up the leather-bound volume, which had to be at least two hundred years old. "Yeah." He walked over to the old grate and built up a small fire with lighter fluid and old papers. "Yeah." He said quietly, as he tossed the book into the blaze.

The fairy's eyes glassed over momentarily, but almost instantaneously, she was back. "Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome I guess. And thank you."

"I warned you."

"Yes you did. And you were right. It _does_ hurt more."

"Perhaps you will make your own future now." With those last words, she vanished.

Dean watched the remnants of the book burn away to ash. Maybe he would. Once all this was over. It couldn't go on forever, he knew that. One day, there would be no more secrets between him and Sam. One day, the mess with Heaven and Hell would be sorted out. One day they'd be free from this wretched life.

One day he'd tell Castiel the truth, but for now, he'd just say it in his heart.

_I love you Cas._


	2. Chapter 2

/Remember when I said this was a one-shot? Yesh, you have persuaded me lovies, so here's a happier sequel./

Dean drove back to the bunker in a frigid haze. It was the height of summer, but he felt cold and empty. He didn't know what he'd been thinking, making that deal with a fairy. It wasn't as if it was reckless; fairies would never cause harm of their own volition, but it wasn't something Dean was wont to do. His life as a hunter wasn't exactly a bed of roses (more like a bed of sharp nails) but it had been made for him, and he was man enough to lie on it without complaint. However, he found nowadays, it was harder and harder to live this charade without snapping. He'd been rooting around in the storage section of the Men of Letters HQ when he'd come across a beautiful talisman of the vivid, lustrous blue of Castiel's eyes. It was a teardrop pendant with some mysterious carvings on it hanging from a silver chain. Common sense dictated he put it back where it came from. Who knew, after all, what the Men of Letters housed within the compound? But he couldn't bring himself to leave it. It now sat in the glove compartment of his baby.

Taking the turn down the side road that led directly to the bunker, Dean rummaged through the glove box and pocketed the chain. He was definitely not keeping it because it reminded him of a certain person. It was a lovely pendant, and maybe he could find out what it was for. Hurrying down the steps, he came upon his brother searching for cases in newspapers. Sighing, Dean shoved some fast food cartons that he'd bought on the way home over to Sam, who grunted and reached for it without looking up.

"Where've you been?" Sam asked, eyes still roving over the miniscule print.

"Uh…" Dean wasn't sure if he should lie or something. It wasn't a crime for him to go off on his own…just not something he did frequently. He was entitled to his rights, goddammit!

"Dean?" Sam was curious now; he was giving Dean the eyebrow.

"I was buying dinner." Dean pointed at the takeout.

"Obviously." Sam rolled his eyes. "But you've been out literally the whole day."

"I went to Bobby's house." Dean told him, with an air of indifference.

Sam's eyes widened. "You did? Why?"

"I wanted to see if he had any books I could use." Dean blurted out. "For Cas." Which was the truth, honestly. He'd wanted to see if he could use anything in Bobby's house to get Castiel mojo-ed up again. Which was how he even found the fairy in the first place. Everything that had happened after that was rather impromptu.

"_If you free me, I can grant you one wish." She had told him._

_She was pretty, Dean could see that. He'd much prefer blue eyes over brown though. He wondered for a moment if he'd always had this much of an affinity for blue eyes._

"_There's no need for th-." Dean got a sudden flash of inspiration; the one thing he'd prayed to God for every night when Sam was a kid. "Anything?"_

"_Yes." She nodded, with a small smile. "Well anything within my power."_

"_Could you change my life? Let me and my family live like monsters had never happened to us?"_

_The fairy gave him an achingly piteous look. "I am sorry, but that is beyond my power. I could show you what it would be like though."_

"_What it would be like?" Dean was puzzled, and it showed on his face._

"_A window." The fairy explained patiently. "You could live that idyllic life for a day."_

"_A day?"_

"_You would have until midnight." The fairy bit her lip. "It is not within anyone's power to change the entire universe. I can show you an alternate reality instead."_

_Dean didn't have to think about it. "Show me."_

"_Are you certain? It will be painful to return to this life after witnessing it, I must warn you."_

_Dean shook his head. "Show me, please."_

"_Until midnight, then." She took his hand. "Close your eyes."_

"Dean!"

Dean snapped back to the present. "-Yeah?"

Sam huffed an exasperated breath and swept his hair out of his eyes. "I asked if you found anything."

Dean rubbed at his temple. "Nope."

"There's nothing in the Men of Letters HQ either." Sam looked at Dean not unkindly. "Dean did you ever consider that there might not be any way to help Cas?"

"There is a way." Dean dug his nails into the flesh of his arms. "But it has a lot to do with Metatron."

"Cas is going to stay human for a while, Dean."

If not forever. Dean didn't say it though. He knew that it was what they were both thinking, but he wasn't going to be the one to voice it.

"I need to see him." Dean didn't wait for Sam's reply, just got up and ran back up the stairs to the exit, his footsteps leaving a resounding echo in the chambers of the bunker.

Castiel was already sitting on one of the benches beside the playground when Dean got out of the Impala. Instead of sitting on the other bench, this time, Dean walked up and sat right beside Castiel. Neither said a word for a couple of moments.

"Hey Cas." Dean began.

"Hello Dean." The familiarity of that deep, rough voice brought back a rush of memories. Dean suddenly remembered the way that voice had sounded moaning his name in the heat of passion. His heart ached for a moment, so he shuffled a little closer to Castiel so they were sitting with their shoulders rubbing together. Castiel looked at him, bemused, but said nothing.

Dean pulled out the blue pendant and hung it in front of Castiel. "Any idea what this is?"

Castiel took it with pale slender fingers, and held it up to his eyes, examining it with concentration. Dean let himself take note of the way his forehead scrunched up, and the adorable way he went cross-eyed for a second.

Castiel fondled the cerulean stone and looked at Dean with that powerfully intense gaze that he had never lost even when he lost his grace. "I believe it is lapis lazuli. It is commonly used for healing and as protection against the evil eye."

"What do the inscriptions mean?" Dean took the opportunity to move closer to Castiel, pointing out the mysterious words engraved into the stone.

"They are 'Sapientiam' and 'Veritas'." Castiel murmured. "They mean wisdom and truth in Latin."

Dean smiled. "It's a nice pendant."

"It is said to bring inner peace and freedom from negative thought." Castiel said quietly. "It is a beautiful stone, highly prized in Ancient Egypt and the Renaissance period."

"I want you to have it."

Castiel cocked his head "Dean, I do not understand."

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean looked away, feeling his eyes prick with tears. "I don't deserve you."

"Dean-"

"Let me finish, man." Dean cleared his throat. Why did he have to wait, for this? Would he wait till the entire world collapsed around them, or one of them was on the brink of death to tell Castiel what he really felt? Didn't Castiel deserve more? He'd done so much for Dean, surely this was the last Dean could do for him. "I went to Bobby's house yesterday, looking for something that would help you. I uh, I found a fairy, trapped in a book. She said that if I let her go, she'd show me an alternate reality without monsters and angels and demons and all the other shit that we have to deal with."

Dean looked at the empty playground. The last time they'd been here, he'd had an epiphany: that there was a world to protect that didn't know he was fighting for it, but he had to keep fighting anyway. Today, there was yet another epiphany, but of a different kind. He didn't have to wait for the end of the world, or the end of this nightmare for happiness. His happiness was right beside him, and he'd been the fool all along for running from it.

"We were together, Cas." Dean continued. "You and me, together, in a house. We were so fucking happy man. The truth is, Cas, I love you. I always have, I think, even when you weren't around. Yeah…that's it." Dean finished lamely.

Dean couldn't bear to look at Castiel, and the man beside him was unmoving and stiff. Dean wanted to run to the car and drive, never looking back.

"Dean, would you help me? I seem to have trouble with the clasp." Castiel said calmly.

"Uh…yeah sure." Dean kept his eyes on the clasp, easily attaching it, and pulled away, unable to look into Castiel's eyes.

"Dean." The voice was deeper and commanding.

Slowly, Dean raised his eyes to the blue ocean of Castiel's, and gaped at the love he saw there. It was naked and flaming, there for him to see and take if he so wished. Take it he did.

They kissed with a fire born of longing and desire, pent up over so many years. "I love you." Castiel said breathlessly as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Dean's. "I want you forever Dean."

"You have me forever Cas." Dean said, tenderly. "But you know, forever is a long time."

"It is not nearly long enough, Dean." Castiel said, trailing cool fingers along the nape of Dean's neck.

Fuck Ezekiel, fuck Heaven, fuck Hell. They were together now, and nothing could get in the way of that. Dean knew that. He'd deal with whatever may come as and when it did, but he couldn't lose Castiel. Not again.

He was making his own future, alternate reality be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence of the bunker stretched over their prone bodies as two men lay side by side in a big, soft bed. One was dressed in a regular gas station attendant uniform accessorized only with a single lapis lazuli pendant, and the other was dressed in a cotton black tee with jeans, a metal amulet glinting in the soft light cast by the lone lamp on the bedside table to the right of the bed. They lay together in silence, lost in each other's eyes, green looking into blue. There was no hurry, as if the world itself had stopped revolving, watching and waiting. The intensity of the moment was in their locked gazes, heat swirling around their intertwined forms.

Castiel ran slender fingers over the curve of Dean's decidedly masculine face, differing in the strong set of its jaw from Castiel's own soft lines.

"I don't want to rush on this." Dean said, soft words spoken to his lover. "I've wanted this for too long to waste it."

"This will not be the last time I hope." Castiel's eyes searched Dean's, a small smile gracing his aristocratic features.

Dean chuckled, his voice hoarse. "Course not, but it is the first." Dean pressed a kiss to his fingertips, and trailed them over Castiel's pink lips. "The first time's supposed to be special."

"I have had sex before, Dean." Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, a sigh escaping his parted mouth at Dean's touch. He smiled wryly. "I believe it will be different with someone I love though."

"I wouldn't know." Dean murmured. "There's never been anyone like you."

Castiel kissed him then. Dean gasped against his lips, groaning when Castiel slipped an inquisitive tongue into the wet warmth, tasting his bottom lip. They kissed with tender passion, still hesitant, as their tongues danced together. He explored the cavity of Dean's mouth, learning the spots and hollows that gave Dean pleasure when he pressed his tongue against them. Dean licked into Castiel's own mouth, pulling tiny gasps and moans out of him. Castiel whimpered when Dean pulled away, and they rested their foreheads together, breathing slow and deep.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel never tired of saying those simple words.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean ghosted fingertips down Castiel's chest, efficiently removing that dumb vest, head dipping to nip at Castiel's collarbone, smirking at the resulting groan.

Castiel didn't waste time pulling Dean's t-shirt over his head, but they slowed down when they were both completely naked, lying on top of the bedcovers. They wanted to savour it, drag it out as long as possible. Neither wanted the moment to be over too soon.

"I made love to you." Dean whispered as he placed hot, wet kisses down the length of Castiel's lean torso. "Twice."

Castiel wound fingers into Dean's hair, his voice roughened with lust. "Tell…me…."

"I fucked you." Dean stated, crude but sexy. "Hard. You were so _tight_. Loved it so much baby." Dean traced fingers up Castiel's erection, licking at the salty skin of his inner thigh.

Castiel arched off the bed, moaning unashamedly. Dean licked at the sensitive skin beneath his balls, and Castiel made the most sinful noises Dean had ever heard. The sounds themselves sent electricity rushing down to his already leaking dick. Dean figured he could probably come from that alone; he'd have to try that sometime. But for now, his lover was waiting for him. Castiel's body was like a masterpiece, with all these different parts that added up to the stunning whole. Dean made his way back up Castiel's squirming body, gently stroking and squeezing his partner's cock.

"Dean…need…you…" Castiel's eyes were blown out, only a sliver of blue iris surrounding the dilated pupil. Dean rutted against him, and the feelings erupted within him. It was a sensory overload, with so much to feel and so much to touch, and Castiel moaned uninhibitedly with the wonder of it. He waited till Dean was in his arms again to flip them over, linking his fingers with Dean's and pressing them above Dean's head, pinning him to the bed. "_Now_ Dean." He ordered.

Dean snickered. "Just a moment baby." He reached over into the bedside drawer and withdrew a foil packet, ripping it open with his teeth.

"Dean." Castiel drew back in his concern. "Will it hurt?"

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry, Cas, this isn't for you." Dean smiled, open, warm and oh so lovely. "I want you inside me."

Castiel chewed the inside of his cheek worriedly. "Should there not be more preparation, Dean? I do not wish to hurt you."

"Pre-lubed, baby." Dean grinned, as he rolled the condom onto Castiel's achingly hard. Castiel hissed in pleasure as Dean's hand guided him into the tight heat of his entrance. Castiel tried to go slow, holding back so that he wouldn't hurt Dean.

Dean on the other hand, had no such concerns. Draping his legs around Castiel's hips, he urged Castiel deeper into him, groaning at the _feeling_ of his lover filling him. The ecstasy of such intimacy with Castiel would be enough to send him over if he just jerked himself off a little, but wrapping his hand around the base of his dick, he squeezed hard, in an effort to stave off his orgasm. "Castiel, if you don't move right now, I swear I'm gonna-ungggh!"

Castiel needed no further encouragement, pulling out and slamming back into Dean, careful to nail his prostate just right. Apparently he was doing something right, because Dean began blabbering incoherently, only a few words understandable in his monologue. Castiel himself was beginning to come undone. The way Dean contracted around him was sending him into spasms of utter bliss, as he thrust into Dean.

"Oh….fuck, Cas….no….don't…don't stop…" Dean was not quite aware of anything else other than Castiel's fiery blue eyes staring down at him, and the way his dick felt inside him. Castiel, that kinky bastard, was hitting his prostate on almost every stroke and Dean was jerking himself off erratically, hand slipping completely off his dick now and again, because of how little he could actually focus. He was literally being fucked out of his mind.

The build up of pleasure was beginning to make itself known, in the way Dean's stomach tightened and the way Castiel's strokes into him were getting shorter and less rhythmic. "Come for me, baby." Dean groaned, leaning up to kiss Castiel. It was just a messy, wet slide of lips and tongue, but it did the trick. Castiel threw his head back with a guttural moan as he spilt into Dean. Dean was so close, he could feel it. Pumping his hand up and down his shaft, he groaned with the effort of it.

"Let me." Castiel's voice pierced the haze of pleasure, and Dean felt soft lips close over the head of his cock, as Castiel sucked. _Hard. _

Dean came with a loud cry, into Castiel's mouth. Exhausted and spent, he fell back, dragging Castiel up into his arms.

"That was wonderful." Castiel stated, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of come on the side of his mouth.

"Don't I know it." Dean panted, kissing Castiel's messy, sweaty hair. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"I believe the custom for tomorrow morning is breakfast?" Castiel suggested, cheekily.

Dean pinched his buttock, earning him a reproachful glare. "And what do I get for cooking you breakfast?"

"Would morning sex appease you?" Castiel asked, seemingly serious. Dean, however, knew he was joking.

"I think that's a fair exchange." Dean kissed those soft pink lips.

It looked like everything was going to be just fine.

In the room next door, a mammoth of a man grit his teeth, pulling a pillow tight over his head. Oh great, now they were talking about morning sex. He really needed to move to a different room, Sam thought. Preferably on the other side of the globe.


End file.
